


Son of a Bitch

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Snow Day Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Inspired by the prompt: “I threw a snowball at my friend but accidentally hit u instead holy shit I am so sorry I didn’t mea- WAIT STOP TRYING TO SHOVE SNOW DOWN MY SHIRT AS PAYBACK IT WAS AN ACCIDENT”





	Son of a Bitch

“Son of a bitch!” was your wake up call. After a hard case, followed by a hard night of drinking, which now led to your head pounding like a drum, that ‘son of a bitch’ was like a thunderclap in your ears. And it pissed you off.

“God dammit, Dean,” you growled sleepily, hearing Sam muttering complaints of his own from the second bed. You gripped his pillow tightly as you eyed the man who’d woken you, waiting only a few seconds before you flung it at him. Dean caught it without even looking as he slammed the door shut with a growl of his own.

“Dude, what is your problem?” groaned Sam, flopping on his back and covering his eyes with his hands. You did the same, peeking out between your first two fingers to keep glaring at Dean. 

“It’s fucking snowing!” Despite Dean speaking quietly, and obviously trying to speak to Sam and not you, you still heard what he said. And the second the words registered in your head, you were up and rushing for the door. You heard Dean’s muttered ‘shit’ as you ripped it open and squealed in delight.

This was exactly what you needed.

Within half an hour, you and Sam had devoured a quick breakfast, and then rugged up as best you could before heading out to play in the snow. It didn’t matter that you were ‘grown adults’ as Dean pointed out, his face contorting into an annoyed mask when you had poked your tongue at him. You needed a break, something to ease the stress of what you did. You all needed it.

“Pull that stick outta your ass and come play, Winchester,” you teased, rolling your eyes when Dean growled, shook his head, and disappeared inside. “Spoil sport.”

Fine, if Dean didn’t wanna unwind, he didn’t have to. More fun for you and Sam. It was real snow, and fresh enough to build a snowman. Sam finished his first, claiming his was the best. Of course, that just made you smirk as you rolled up your snowman’s ‘head’.

Unfortunately, Sam predicted your actions and ducked as you launched the snowball at him. It missed him completely as he laughed, sailing right over his head and (oh no) hitting Dean square on the forehead as he walked outside.

“Son of a bitch!” cried Dean again, wiping the snow off his face. But not before some of it dripped down the front of his shirt, making him jump and curse as it ran down his chest. And of course, his actions sent both you and Sam to your knees as you both laughed until tears filled your eyes.

That was until you noticed Dean glaring at you, his hands full of snow.

“Dean…” you warned, backing up with your hands in the air. “Dean, back up…”

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” he asked teasingly as he stalked towards you, bending to gather more and more snow as he went. “Come here, sweetheart.”

“Sam, save me!” you cried, rushing for the taller hunter as the older started to chase you. Sam raised his hands in surrender and backed up against the Impala, offering you no refuge as Dean finally caught you.

He yelled in triumph as you screamed in mock terror… then in real shock as Dean promptly shoved as much snow as he possibly could down the front of your shirt. You fought, but he had you pinned and he had more weight on you.

“Dean!” you screeched, already shivering as you finally managed to push him off. “Oh my-my g-god! Y-Y-you s-s-s-son of a b-bitch!”

“You asked for it,” laughed Dean, quickly backing up to stand with Sam.

“I asked for it, did I?” you repeated, eyeing both brothers as they laughed. Dean’s laughter quickly died at your tone. “Oh you’re going down now.”


End file.
